It is broadly known to employ an air stream from an evaporator fan and its associated pressure drop across an evaporator coil to detect frost build-up in a refrigerator. A disadvantage of this type of frost sensor is that the air pressure to be sensed is so small that large and therefore expensive pressure sensors are required. Further, conventional frost sensors of this type may tend to cause both premature initiation and re-initiation of the defrost cycle.